


Who's a heretic now?

by spearsandqueens2019



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crime, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Joffrey Baratheon is His Own Warning, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Multi, Polyamory, mafia, this is the polyamorous vampire fic nobody asked for but im writing anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearsandqueens2019/pseuds/spearsandqueens2019
Summary: For an ancient crime they didn't commit,vampire mates Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow were cursed not only with eternal life,but to watch the love of their life reincarnate over the centuries and die. Weary with pain and guilt, they shut themselves off within the ranks of their vampire coven,vowing to never look for the woman they love again.  When their home in Mereen becomes compromised, their coven is forced to move and start anew in King's Landing.Sansa,a broken waitress, lives in King's Landing at the dark mercy of the wealthy Lannister Family, trying to make it through the day when a mysterious group of strangers move into the mansion down the street.  For some reason, she is drawn to them and can't explain the feeling she gets when she's around a particular pair.When people start disappearing left and right, Sansa finds herself seeking out the secrets that surround  King's Landing,finding danger at every turn.A war is coming.





	1. It begins:Sansa.

_Rain and blood are all I see when I open my eyes again. When my eyes focus, violet eyes meet mine. She whispers in my ear, begging me not to leave them while his hands cover my wound firmly but he won’t look at me.The rain can’t hide his crying nor hers and all I want is to tell them it doesn’t hurt, that I’m not in pain. I’m dying yet all I want to do is comfort them._

_They start to yell at each other and she looks from me to him,back to me. She apologizes,gently turns my head to the side and there’s a sharp pain at my neck. I cry out and he strokes my cheek with his thumb. He finally speaks,voice low,eyes downcast._

_“It will all be over soon, don’t be afraid."_

 “Sansa! Sansa,wake the fuck up up!”

I groan and open my eyes, just in time to catch the apron Arya throws that me.

“Seven Hells, you were drooling! You’re lucky it was me and not Littlefinger who caught you. We have a break room for a reason you know.” She smirks and helps me to my feet.

Napping in the cleaner’s closet of Red Keep Restaurant wasn’t ideal, but those thirty minutes of uninterrupted sleep between shifts were blissful even if my pillow was just a stack of old menus. I throw the apron around my waist,and fix my braid that came undone. Arya starts to walk towards the door but stops,a darkness spreading across her features.

“What is it?”

“Cersei is eating here tonight.” Arya growls and I can feel my knees start to buckle a bit at the mere mention of our boss’ name.

If she’s coming that means Joffrey will join her for dinner.

Arya holds my hands as they begin to shake, her eyes linger over my arms, the still healing bruises from the last time Joffrey joined his mother for dinner during my shift covered by my black button down. “One day, I’ll kill Joffrey, then Cersei,then Jamie. I’ll kill them for what they’ve done. If Robb were here-

“Robb isn’t here, he’s somewhere safe but we won’t be if you say shit like that!” I hiss quietly,hoping Littlefinger isn’t on the other side of the door. There are eyes everywhere here,watching us,waiting to report back to Cersei on what we do. The Red Keep wasn’t just a restaurant owned by The Lannisters and we weren’t just a waitress and a buser.

We would never see our parents or our brothers again.

There was nowhere to run or hide in King’s Landing where the Lannisters couldn’t find us and while Arya plotted our future escape,recited the names of our parents’ murderers every night before she went to sleep, I smiled in their faces,served their meals,and let Joffrey tear me apart bit by bit so he wouldn’t look in Arya’s direction.

Anyone who says that pain and shitty life events are good because they make you stronger is ridiculous. Cersei’s torment and Joffrey’s endless rage didn’t make my strong, my parents did.

But they’re gone.

What’s left of me to be strong?

Sensing my discomfort, Arya  sighs. “Fine, I’ll drop it but I’m spitting in her pasta tonight if it’s the last thing I fucking do.” She says and I even laugh a little,pushing her towards the door. We’re just about to venture back into the bustling kitchen when Arya turns around again with a curious look on her face.

“Who the hell are Dany and Jon?” She asks.

“Who?”

“When I came in,you were crying for someone named Dany and someone named Jon in your sleep.”

“No idea, you know I always dream weird shit. It’s nothing.” I say,not sure I’m trying to convince her or myself.

If it’s nothing, than why I feel so strange?


	2. Fresh Starts:Dany.

_ This couldn’t be happening again. _

_ I wouldn’t let it. _

_ “I’m sorry my love, please forgive me.” _

_ As gentle as I could,I moved her head to one side, her scent enveloping me as I sink my teeth into her neck. She cries out and everything in me wants to stop but I can’t. _

_  I can’t lose her again. _

_ I can hear her heart beating as Jon does everything he can to comfort her while I must do the monstrous thing to save her.  _

_ She doesn’t deserve this. _

_ No one does. _

_ Before I can even feed her my blood, it happens again.  _

_ Her green eyes flutter to a close and Jon feels for a pulse we both know isn’t there. _

_ This time, I can’t control it. _

_ I gather her in my arms and begin to scream, a scream that will split the sky in two.  _

_ How many more times does she have to die in my arms before it’s enough? _

_ “Please come back to me, please not again-” _

 

“Dany love,we’re here.”

Jon’s words shake me out of the memory and I look up to see our little fleet of black Ferraris pull up to our new home. Jon gives me a sympathetic look and tucks a stray lock of my hair behind my ear.

 

“No matter where we go, I feel her too. But King’s Landing will be better than Mereen, we can start again here.” He says and I grasp his hand tighter.  This whole move is my fault and I can’t bring myself to feel anything but guilt.

 

  I get out of the car regardless,coming face to face with our new home,even though it’s more like a fortress. I’ve seen it all, shacks giving away to stone houses,castles to apartments and no matter what, the same sea of emptiness drowns them all.

 

“Oh for fuck sake, could we lighten up children? I can feel you sulking from down the fucking block!”  I hear Ygritte yell out before I feel her arms draped around my and Jon’s shoulders. Jon rolls his eyes and shrugs her off but even I can’t fight off a tiny smile.

 

“It’s a miracle,you got Daenerys Targaryen to smile! Never thought I’d see the day.” Ygritte’s mate Yara says,perched on the hood of  the cars, snatching Ygritte playfully around the waist. A least someone’s happy.

 

“Honestly if our illustrious leader the  Queen of Thorns can forgive you for what happened,than I wouldn’t worry about it anymore. You’re not the first or the last of us to fuck shit up so please lighten up and fuck each other already. Your dry spell is killing the entire coven’s mood ” Ygritte exclaims loudly, running into the house before I can growl at her.  Jon touches his forehead to mine,taking both of my hands in his.

“I think of her every waking moment, I dream of her, and that night never stops playing in my head. What kills you kills me Dany but we can’t live like this, hiding away isn’t going to bring her back to us.”

 

“You don’t think I know that?” I snap at him and immediately regretted it.

 

  “Everything you’re feeling is valid,you don’t need me to tell you that but she wouldn’t want us to shut ourselves off from the world.  We made a vow to never look for her again but that doesn't means we can forget to live, not anymore.” He finishes even though I knew he was right before he even uttered a word.

 

He’s worried I’ll go mad and doing something worse than what was done in Mereen.

I would be lying to myself if I wasn’t worried either.

 

“You’re right. No more hiding, no more locking us ourselves away. I’m willing to try, that’s all I can do.” I say,standing on my toes to kiss him. I look up at the night sky,letting him lead me towards our new front door.

 

We’re barely on the front step when I spot something out of the corner of my eye in the  window of a dingy apartment building just down the road. Even the dark, I can make something out in the tiny barred up window.

_ A flash of red hair. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you like it!


	3. False Promises & Awkward Introductions:Sansa.

  
  


By the time I get back into our flat, Arya’s asleep, or at least pretending to be for my sake.

 

 She knows my routine after Joffrey, she’s even patched me up more than a few times but now she’s get so angry I’m afraid she’ll do something reckless in the middle of the night. As much as I want her to pommel Joffrey into the pavement, rage against rage won’t get us out of here,that much I know.

 

I close the bathroom door behind me in an attempt to shield myself from  Arya to inspect and bandage the damage of the evening, half muttering to myself.  Arya recites her demons to keep herself grounded while I remember my angels to keep from crashing down.

Arya.

Rickon.

Bran.

Robb.

Mum.

Dad.

What would my mother say if she was here?

 She would say their pain does not make me strong.

 

She would say I was strong before the Lannisters laid a finger on me and I’ll be strong after. 

But she’s not here, is she?

 

I’ve finished changing into sweats when I hear scratching and two overgrown puppies whining at the door. I don’t have to  open the door a crack before Lady and Nymeria come bounding through followed by Arya. I spot her bruised and bloody knuckles and  before she can protest, I gently push her to sit on the edge of the tub, taking out the first aid kit once more.

 

“You went to Syrio’s after your shift? Did anyone see you?” I ask as she scoffs. Hard to imagine how I would have reacted to her joining a MMA gym years ago, probably would have called it unladylike but now,I’m just happy that she has some sort of outlet.

 

“ Nope, Cersei didn’t even notice I never came back with her dessert, fucking bitch. Seven Hells Sansa!” She exclaims when I touch a sore spot. I frowned apologetically,trying to bandage them as gently and quickly as I could when I notice she’s gone completely quiet.

“What is it, what’s wrong?”

 

“Sansa, there was a man at the gym tonight. He watched me practice all night along with his girlfriend but didn’t say anything. When I left but there was this piece of paper in my pocket that wasn’t fucking there before I left. ” She says and suddenly I can’t breathe.  My hands start to shake but I force myself to finish wrapping Arya’s hands.

“It was probably nobody, some of Syrio’s friends.” She says in an attempt to calm me down and hands me the note.  Though the paper is wrinkled, the writing is absolutely perfect.

 

_ We can help you get out of King’s Landing. _

_ You’ll hear from us when the time is right. _

 

_ P.S. We don’t hurt little girls in Dorne. _

 

 That’s all it says,no name, no phone number,  and before I can really process it, I rip the note to tiny shreds till there’s no trace of paper and mix the pieces in with the rest of the garbage.  No doubt Cersei’s got the garbagemen on her payroll.

 

“Don’t you want to talk about this? These people could help us! We could get out of here!” I can see the little bit of hope in her eyes and I don’t want to destroy it.  The sound of scratching breaks me out of the moment and I look to see Lady at the door.

 

“I’m going to take Lady out,we’ll talk about it in the morning, I promise.” I silently plead with her and she looks at the mottled purple bruise on my neck as if seeing it for the first time, the sight enough for her to relent just this once,handing me Lady’s leash before heading back to her own room.

A way out.

As much as I want to believe someone out there actually gives a shit about us, I can’t. Others have tried,  relatives,family friends who ended up with a bullet in the head for their troubles. Even Littlefinger did, but Cersei made him an offer he couldn’t refuse, a seat of power and a shareholder in the Red Keep was all it took for him to betray my mother, his childhood crush/obsession, and bring us straight back to Cersei.

 

It’s good to have hope,but sometimes hope is a trick.

Would Dorne be far enough to keep us alive?

 

I’m so focused on that stupid note that I don’t notice Lady barking and tugging at her leash until she takes off at full speed to the end of the block,ripping the leash right out of my hand. I painfully take off running after her and I’m breathless by the time  I find her under a streetlight in front of the gorgeous mansion I pass everyday on my way to work. She’s running circles around a beautiful brunette who just laughs and scratches her behind the ears.

 

“I’m so sorry! She’s not normally like this, she doesn’t bite I swear!” I apologized profusely crouching down to grab Lady’s leash. I try to get Lady to sit but instead she just jumps on the woman, leaving dirty pawprints on the woman’s expensive coat, the golden flowers embroidered on it now brown and filthy.

 

“Don’t be,she’s such a darling and I have plenty of other coats, love. It’s been such a longtime since I’ve seen a direwolf.” She says in a sweet melodic voice. I chuckled nervously and started to get to my feet when a wave of dizziness hits me. My knees buckle and her hand grasps my elbow,steadying me.

 

“Are you alright darling?” The woman asks, her surprisingly cold hand on my shoulder. I nodded,color flooding my face. Trying to hide my embarrassment, I take my hood down and met her eyes.

 

“I’m fine, just stood up to quickly. I’m really sorry about Lady,  I promise she won’t bother you again.” I trail off when I hear her gasp.

 

“Are you alright?” I ask, suddenly uneasy as she stares at me, eyes widening, her hand dropping from my hoodie like I’ve electrocuted her.

 

“It’s you…. I can’t believe it’s really you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Were you able to figure out who wrote the note and who Sansa just met?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I'm still trying to get a feel for the voices but I'm having fun writing this and I hope you enjoyed it:)


End file.
